


When I said my work was important...

by Laimelde



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene Fic, post 3x05, the secret origins of felicity smoak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 03:59:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2637182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laimelde/pseuds/Laimelde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wanted to know exactly what happened between Felicity, Oliver and Donna once Cooper was beaten. Because that interaction would be very interesting to see. And nobody else had written it yet, so I figured I would.</p><p>Picks up immediately where the scene ends, after Felicity has taken down Cooper and rushed to hug her mother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When I said my work was important...

It all happened so quickly. One moment Cooper still had an arm around Felicity's neck and a gun to her head, the next she had taken him down, untied her mother and was now trying to steady her breathing while comforting her mother.

"Are either of you hurt?" asked Oliver, voice modulator turning his words into a rough demand.

Donna shrieked and jumped, turning to see the vigilante had walked closer to them.

"You - you stay there," she told him.

"M-Mom?" Felicity cursed the adrenaline that was making her muscles and voice all shaky. "He's a good guy, he won't hurt us."

Donna still looked stunned, so Oliver raised his hands slowly to placate her. "I'm going to tie up your abductor so he can't leave before the cops arrive."

"Oh," said Donna. "Okay then."

"Really, Mom. He just risked his life fighting those laser weapons to get to us."

"Are either of you injured?" Oliver asked again. He was formal, giving no sign that he knew Felicity.

"We'll be fine, we're not hurt," she said, releasing Donna's arm and extending a hand towards Oliver. "Chuck me an earpiece."

Oliver tilted his head, as if to ask _really?_ Felicity sighed.

"Yes, come on, I have work to do here before the cops arrive. Cooper is going down for this but I don't want any of it to trace back to me."

Oliver shrugged, figuring that it was Felicity's decision to trust her mother with this, and threw an earpiece over. Felicity caught it easily and slipped it in before heading to the computers.

"I'll make sure those guns are properly deactivated," Oliver said, leaving Cooper zip-tied on the floor.

Donna was looking back and forth between her daughter and the vigilante.

"Who else is here?" Felicity asked.

" _I'm out front_ ," said Diggle over the comms.

" _I'm round the back now. All quiet here,_ " chimed in Roy, panting.

"Let us know when the cops are close, yeah? Where's our exit?" Felicity's fingers flew across the keyboard as her mother moved up beside her.

" _Our_ exit is at the back," said Oliver. "You'll be waiting for the police. Cooper won't go down without your statements."

Felicity paused, then her shoulders slumped. "Damn, you're right."

"Felicity?" asked Donna, and Felicity was surprised by the vulnerability in her mother's voice. She never sounded like that, and it suddenly occurred to Felicity that maybe the experiences of the last two years had changed her. Was she getting used to being abducted?

"Mom, I'm so sorry," she said. "Are you okay? I'm nearly done here."

"Are you... do you work with the Starling City Vigilante?" 

Felicity glanced back at Oliver, who had climbed one of the poles and was fiddling with the gun at the top. "Yes. This is - when I said my job was important? I wasn't really referring to my IT work. Well, it is still IT work, mostly, but not in the usual sense. Actually, most of the time it's not all that different, just slightly less... legal?" She cringed, unable to meet her mother's eye.

"You work with the Starling City Vigilante." Donna's voice was becoming firmer now, coming to terms with the fact. "Is he... nice?"

Felicity tried to hold back a laugh and snorted instead. "He's a good guy, if that's what you mean. Better than he thinks he is." She was aware that Oliver - and the other two men - could hear every word.

There was a pause before Donna asked "So, are you and he..?"

"Mom!" 

"What? Have you seen the way he moves? Bet he's got a fantastic body under that leather."

Felicity ignored Roy, who was trying and failing to muffle his laughter, and finished wiping her fingerprints off the keyboard. 

" _I can hear sirens approaching_ ," Diggle reported. " _Meet you at the back in two_."

Felicity took a deep breath. "Okay, Mom, we need our stories straight."

" _Keep it simple. Complicated lies are hard to stick to_ ," said Oliver over the comms. Felicity looked across to see him climbing down from the last tower.

"Oh, because you're so good at lying?" Felicity retorted.

He glared at her for a moment, but the effect was muted by the mask and hood. Then the sirens became audible inside the warehouse. "Time to go," he said. He nodded at Felicity and headed out the back.

Felicity turned back to her mother. "Okay. So. Cooper is my ex-boyfriend from MIT. We thought he was dead. You came to Starling to visit me, and this evening he snatched us both from my apartment."

Donna frowned at her. "Yes, I know what happened."

"He brought us here because he wanted to show us his evil genius in a misguided attempt to impress me. I never touched his computer, the Arrow rescued us and untied us after taking Cooper down."

"But - oh." Donna got it.

"Repeat it back to me," Felicity requested.

"Everything happened like it really did, but he was just showing off to you instead of getting you to do... whatever it was you did. And the Arrow swooped in to do all the rescuing."

"Good." She checked Cooper was still unconscious and securely tied up. "Let's go meet Starling City's finest."

They walked towards the front entrance of the warehouse. 

"So," started Donna thoughtfully. "You know what he looks like, right?"

"The Arrow? Well, yeah."

"So, _is_ he hot?"

This time all three men could be heard laughing before Felicity pulled her comm out.


End file.
